houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Houseki no Kuni (Manga)
Houseki no Kuni (Japanese: 宝石の国, lit. "Country of Jewels") is a Japanese action fantasy seinen comic series written and illustrated by Haruko Ichikawa, starting in 2012. It is published by Kodansha on Monthly Afternoon magazine and ten volumes compiling the chapters have been released so far. An animation promotional video was released on July 2013, and a 12 episode anime series began airing in the fall of 2017, and ended on the 23rd of December. Story In a mysterious future timeline, a new life form called Houseki (Gems) inhabit a world destroyed by six meteors, leaving only a beach surrounded by ocean. The 28 active Gems must fight back against the deadly Lunarians who seek to turn the Gems into decorations. All Gems are assigned a specific role to play in their community, such as fighter, medic, weapon-smith, etc. Though they hope to fight the Lunarians, Phosphophyllite, or Phos, is a Gem who is given no assignment due to their lack of any skills until the leader of the Gems, Kongo, asks them to make a natural history encyclopedia. Phos attempts to find a more exciting job than their currently assigned one, but ends up getting in over their head. Characters * The Gems * The Admirabilis * The Lunarians Animation An anime promotional video was released on July 2013. A twelve-episode anime series aired between October and December 2017. It is a 3D CG based anime produced by Studio Orange and covers most of the events up to chapter 36 of the manga. Media Book(s) See Volumes and Chapters for more information. * Volume 1, July 23, 2013. * Volume 2, January 23, 2014. * Volume 3, August 22, 2014. * Volume 4, May 22, 2015. * Volume 5, November 20, 2015. * Volume 6, September 23, 2016. * Volume 7, May 23, 2017. * Volume 8, November 2017. * Volume 9, October 2018 * Volume 10, August 2019 Book_1.jpeg|Volume 1 Book_2.jpeg|Volume 2 Book_3.jpeg|Volume 3 Book_4.jpeg|Volume 4 Book_5.jpeg|Volume 5 Book_6.jpg|Volume 6 Lapis and phos-0.jpg|Volume 7 thumb_83523_book_small.jpg|Volume 8 Book_9.jpg|Volume 9 Book 10.jpg|Volume 10 Character Introductions Profiles 1.jpg|Volume 1 Profiles 2.jpg|Volume 2 Profiles 3.jpg|Volume 3 Profiles 4.jpg|Volume 4 Profiles 5.jpg|Volume 5 Profiles 6.jpg|Volume 6 Profiles 7.jpg|Volume 7 Profiles 8.jpg|Volume 8 E Profiles 9.png|Volume 9 Profiles 10.jpg|Volume 10 (untranslated) Stationery clearfile_3.jpg|Algernon Product Clear File Set postcard_1.jpg|Algernon Product Postcard Set Fashion & Accessories Fashion_3.jpg|Jujiro Maki Cut-sew Fashion_4.jpg|Jujiro Maki Tote bag Access_1.jpg|Phosphophyllite Accessories Fashion_2.jpg|Super Groupies Pumps, Boots, and Ruffed Socks Fashion_1.jpg|Super Groupies Bag resize_image (2).jpg|Super Groupies Wrist Watch|link=http://www.super-groupies.com/products/detail.php?product_model_id=1454 resize_image (3).jpg|Super Groupies Necklace|link=http://www.super-groupies.com/products/detail.php?product_model_id=1452 resize_image (1).jpg|Super Groupies Ring|link=http://www.super-groupies.com/products/detail.php?product_model_id=1453 Other Items Candle_1.jpg|nuri candle Mineral Candle phonecase_1.jpg|Jujiro Maki iPhone 5/5s & 6 Case phonecase_2.jpg|Algernon Product iPhone 5/5s Case tcg.jpg|Volume 4 special edition card game sac hnk 6.jpg|Volume 6 special edition tote bag Volume 7 SE.jpg|Volume 7 special edition art book Volume 9 SE.jpg|Volume 9 special edition art book Volume 10 SE.jpg|Volume 10 special edition art book 877.jpg|Haruko Ichikawa's Illustration Book, "Pseudomorph of Love" 2eb46ce7f3c0e50eea36cd230daf7da0.jpg|an official figurine of Phos 9033598730270.jpg|an official figurine of Antarc Category:Manga